


This Dating Thing

by adr1anishere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, no editing we post our fics like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adr1anishere/pseuds/adr1anishere
Summary: Katie Holt finds out that love is confusing, awkward, and amazing all at once. DRABBLE





	This Dating Thing

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this before September 11th, 2018 then congrats you found it before I posted it to tumblr (how did you find me). 
> 
> So yay more college au. I write college plance when school gets me down; it's entirely self indulgent but it's all in good fun. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Katie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was in the middle of her calc 2 class and she reaaaally shouldn't have looked at it. But the professor had her back turned and her curiosity was going to drive her insane for the next thirty minutes. So she checked it.

**Lancey-Lance:**  
**So I bought the Wii U rerelease of Earthbound. You want to show me how to play it or should I just suffer**

**Lancey-Lance:**  
**Alone.**

**Lancey-Lance:**  
**And never finish it.**

Katie quickly shoved her phone back into her coat pocket, narrowly avoiding her professor's stone cold gaze. She'd be able to text him back later; besides, it wasn't like she had to think about her answer to his proposition.

She wanted to smack herself for how excited she felt. _Idiot! It's just Lance. It's not a big deal._

But it's _Lance._

When Katie first started her way down the path to becoming a Aerospace Engineering major, she'd never imagined that she'd be sitting in class, having an argument with herself about how excited she should or shouldn't be about hanging out for her boyfriend for the hundredth time. She wanted to slam her face into the table right then.

She tried her best to refocus herself on the very important explanation about improper integrals, but to no avail. When she was power walking down the hallway to her next class, she wondered why her face was hurting.

Katie paused outside of the door, looking at her reflection in the window.

Oh.

She was still smiling.  
\---  
Waiting until 5pm was torture for Katie. She found herself almost sprinting to Lance's dorm, unable to contain her excitement. Or nervousness. Or whatever it was that she was feeling.

He was waiting for her in the commons room, wearing his trademark green jacket. Lance's face brightened instantly when he saw her approaching. Wait a dork, she thought, completely aware of the fact that she was as much of a dork as he was.

They quickly settled themselves in for a long night of gaming and pizza.

"Is it this hard the entire game?!" Lance cried out in dismay as Ness was in danger of being KOed once again. He hadn't even left Onett yet.

"To be honest? The starting area's a bitch." He looked at her in mock betrayal. "But after the first town, things get easier."

Lance scrunched his nose as he pouted, an expression Katie found disgustingly adorable. "What kind of game design is that?"

"The 90's," Katie retorted in a deadpan voice. "Now are you going to keep talking trash about my favorite game, or are you gonna man up and get to Twoson?" she teased.

"Fiiiiiine, but only for you, Katie-cat," Lance sighed as he resumed the game.

"You know you love me."

Her eyes widened. Crap, did she say that out loud? She felt the heat rising in her cheeks. Katie stole a quick glance to her left, hoping that she hadn't just made things awkward. Was it awkward? Was one month too soon to say things like that? Was one month too long to go without insinuating that she loved him? Was she overthinking it? Burying her face in a pillow and screaming seemed very appealing.

"True, true," he murdered, a fondness in his voice that caused her heart to skip a beat. She felt like melting into the sofa because oh god did he just say that he loved her too? In a round about way? Or did he not mean that seriously? Why was she worrying about this?  
  
This dating thing was hard.  
\---  
It was 11:30 when Lance finally made it to Twoson. He yawned and slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him.

"You're right. This game is really charming," he mused, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Katie leaned into him, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Mhmm," she replied, letting herself fully enjoy his presence. Katie was exhausted of her brain overthinking every little move she made, every little thing she could have accidentally insinuated, but truth be told, she truly treasured her time together with Lance.

"But seriously," he started, "you could have told me about how difficult it was!"

Katie's turned her face towards him, prepared to replying with a teasing joke about his gaming skills, but was instead met with his face inches away from her own.

Her thoughts immediately dissolved as she lost herself in his blue eyes. They were so close together. She should turn her face forward again. She should.

Instead, without any reason to, Katie kissed him on the nose.

Lance blinked a few time in shock, and in seconds, his face was as red as Katie was sure her own was. A silence quickly fell over the room.

WHY? DID YOU? DO THAT??? she screamed at herself. "Ah, um," she stammered as her thoughts finally caught up with her. "Sorry that was weird, wasn't it?" Katie started to get up, to hopefully put some distance between them and crack a joke, anything to hide her complete embarrassment meant.

"Katie, I-,"

She froze again, slowly bringing herself to face him again. Their eyes locked and time seemed to slow down completely. He moved in slowly, clearly cautious and unsure.

Katie had never been so sure of anything in her life.

She closed her eyes as their lips met. Her heart pounded in her chest; she could her pulse all over body. Katie felt like she was burning up, but god did she like it.

It felt like they pulled apart too soon. Now that Katie had experienced it, she wanted more. Instead she rested her head against Lance's shoulder.

She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. He tucked her head under his chin, holding her close to him. Katie melted into him, enjoying his touch.

"I, um... it's late... I should probably walk you back to your dorm?" He phrased it like it was a question. Katie couldn't help but giggle at his apparent awkwardness.

This dating thing was hard.

But she loved every second of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out I only write fics when I'm half asleep. Huh. 
> 
> Also I googled how to write kissing and it was actually the most unhelpful thing thanks google. 
> 
> Beyond These Walls continues to stare at me in disappointment (I swear I'll come back to you baby).


End file.
